Se le apago la luz
by tamysinrestriccionss
Summary: Ironico, que nuestras despedidas siempre terminen con un gracias... Tanto se empeño en su venganza que se olvido de los mas importante... SASUSAKU!


**Yo no siento nada **

**pero presiento que a chorros se escapa **

**la magia de mi alma gastada.**

Cada ves me siento mas solo, si es que si alguna vez sentí algo, ya paso, se va escapando lentamente de mi, hasta dejarme vació, me siento sin sentimientos, y es que luego de terminar mis propósitos, no se para que sirve mi vidasolo hay algo que me mantiene con los últimos suspiros saliendo desde mi boca, volver, volver a ver la luna que me vio nacer, los pocos pero grandes amigos que alguna vez tuve, que quizás ya me olvidaron, pero que importa, aun asi volveré… y me quedan aun cosas por decirle a ella…

**Ella en la calle tirada, **

**algunas sirenas lejanas **

**que suenan en la noche olvidada **

Siento el aire mas pesado, avanzo velozmente entre los árboles, que con movimientos apresurados me saludan y llego a la entrada de konoha… Este lugar me trae recuerdos nostálgicos, y es que quizás ella se pregunte a que venían mis últimas palabras, realmente si me la encuentro, no creo que tenga la cara para decirle lo que le hice luego de darle el golpe… siento gritos de gente, gritos de nostalgia y pena, oigo la voz en gritos de…naruto…que habrá pasado? Y sakura…? Su nombre me vino a la mente como una punzada… Desde lejos logro ver mucha gente reunida en círculo, con tristeza…

**Veloz caballo de acero **

**tu gasolina, mi sangre y su cuerpo **

**se mezclaron en el suelo, **

**el gris de la carretera **

**dibujando su melena **

Y me acerco lentamente a la escena, veo a naruto arrodillado, solo se logra ver que esta su cabeza sobre una mujer, el esta llorando, y aun no se por que… Me acerco un poco más y logro ver una melena rosada esparcida por el suelo. Me quedo estático, y no puedo avanzar debido a la gente que esta tapando el lugar, no puedo pasar. Y me desespero, y es que no quiero que lo que pienso sea cierto, no quiero asumir lo que pasa, y pensar que quizás llegue demasiado tarde…

**Y la luz se le apago **

**y su voz se le apago **

Quiero oír su voz, gritando mi nombre, que suena tan dulce, pero no la oigo, ahora solo la veo ahí tirada en el piso, y esto no puede estar pasando, siento que no lo soporto… me siento sin aire… estoy a punto de gritar que quiero verla!

**se le apago la luz tembló **

**y no llega la camilla **

**luche buscando una salida **

**para ir a escuchar su corazón **

**con las manos confundidas **

**no me mantengo en pie, no llego **

**Hasta la niña de mi vida ...**

Ya no lo soportaba, tire a la gente y pase corriendo, y llegue hasta su lado, ante la mirada sorprendida de la gente, no me importaba, en este momento solo ella me importaba, la veía tan débil y frágil, que quería abrasarla, mis pies no respondieron y caí a su lado, y mi cabeza callo sobre ella, naruto y los demás me miraban extrañados, y hasta yo me siento extrañado… pero, ahora que la veo así, siento que le pude haber dicho mucho mas… "Llamen a una ambulancia!"

Grito desesperado, veo que naruto usa el celular y comienza a llamar… Y es que pasa tiempo y todavía no llega, y ella no despierta, pongo mi mano en su pecho para escuchar latir su corazón, mis lágrimas comienzan a salir, su corazón no late, solo siento su piel fría…

**No... Porque no habla no entiendo **

**Hace un momento me iba diciendo **

**No corras tanto que tengo miedo **

**La ambulancia volaba **

**Entre la vida y la muerte pensaba **

**Que echaba tanto de menos su casa **

"Esto no esta pasando" me digo mentalmente, esto un puede estar pasando, tengo tantas cosas que decirle aun, que me doy cuenta realmente de lo que siento en estos momentos, que prefiero morir yo antes que ella… y llega la ambulancia, naruto iba a subir pero le pedí subir yo, el pese a su impresión, y pena me dejo hacerlo, subí con ella a la ambulancia, el me dijo que estaría en el hospital... La ambulancia iba muy rápido, yo solo la veía y lloraba por ella, y es que la amo, realmente la amo, y no puede morir aquí… Ella abre sus ojos, queda paralizada al igual que yo al verme, y me arrodillo al lado de ella… "Sakura…" le digo con nostalgia, "sasuke-kun" suena en un débil pero hermoso tono de voz, me acerco a ella aun con algunas lagrimas saliendo, y la beso, ella corresponde, este es el mejor momento que he tenido desde que me fui… de pronto siento que sus labios ya no se mueven…

**Amarga risa en la cama **

**Imagina que es una diana **

**Con todas esas agujas clavadas **

**Bromea sobre su suerte **

**Le hace sentirse más fuerte **

"sasuke-kun" me habla aun débilmente, "Toda la vida espere este momento", dice con lagrimas de felicidad que corren su mejilla, me acerco y la abrazo "sakura…gracias", y ya no habla mas, sus parpados cayeron y grito "sakura!" que le sucede? Por que no despierta? "No bromees así por favor!" mis lagrimas vuelven a salir, quizás ella no bromea…solo quiero imaginar que si, para no sentirme tan débil…

**entre la vida y la muerte **

**se piensa tan diferente **

Y antes la consideraba una molestia, y aun lo hago, pero ahora es una dulce molestia, un dulce estorbo, y si es por eso, me gustaría que me molestara toda mi vida, y no quiero que esto se termine ahora, aun con tanto que demostrarle…Mientras espero, veo a tsundade salir de la habitación donde esta sakura, ella esta llorando… y con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirige a naruto y a mí, y dice, "Solo le quedan minutos"… El tiempo se detiene, que esta diciendo?! A ella le queda una vida entera, eso quiero pensar.

Corro velozmente pasando a naruto y a tsundade que intentaban detenerme, y entro a la sala donde esta sakura, y la veo con unos ojos débiles, ella me mira y sonríe, yo devuelvo la sonrisa, pero la mía es de pena… "Sasuke-kun, hazme un ultimo favor y dime que me amas"

No puedo evitar que las lagrimas salgan por mis ojos, me acerco a unos centímetros de su boca "Te amo" le digo, y luego viene un tierno beso, dulce, igual que ella…

**Y la luz se le apago **

**y su voz se le apago **

"sasuke-kun…gracias" y luego de eso el sonido de la vida se apaga, lo comprendí de inmediato, y me arrepiento tanto de no haber llegado antes, solo para haber pasado un tiempo mas con ella, y aunque ya no este conmigo, la amare por siempre…

**se le apago la luz tembló **

**le cerraron las cortinas **

**y escucho pasar la vida **

**y el suave latido en corazón **

**la indirecta comprendida**

Entran a la sala tsundade y naruto, tsundade cerro las cortinas dejando una sala mas oscura, y con naruto nos miramos, el también estaba llorando, por nuestras mentes pasaron todos los momentos que tuvimos con ella, el "equipo 7" se ve nuevamente dividido, pero esta vez, con un miembro irremplazable… mire su boca, la boca de ella, esta sonriendo, no lo comprendí pero luego naruto agrego con tristeza "Murió feliz…"

**una torpe despedida de... **

**la niña de su vida.**

Y nuestras despedidas, al parecer siempre terminan con un "gracias" que luego lo sellamos con un beso, al igual que aquella vez, en que me fui… imagino que este momento alguna vez volverá, y volveré a tenerla para mí, solo para mí… Quizás… En algún sueño…

Fin!

Este es el primer fic que escribí… Y no es un plageo de tami.jvp, somos la misma persona xD me cambie de usuario eso es todo

Espero sus reviews Bye


End file.
